THE CROWS
by Eressie9
Summary: Un sueño, una promesa, una banda, y un bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es el primer Fic que publico de los que he escrito. Espero que les guste. Intentaré ir actualizando y subiendo capis con la mayor brevedad posible. Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Título:** THE CROWS

**Autor:** Eressie9

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Alaric/Jenna, y puede que alguna otra.

**Sinopsis**: Un sueño, una promesa, una banda, y un bar.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, todos humanos.  
**  
Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1. Prólogo.**

**Infancia.**

Su madre comenzó a darle clases de piano con tres años, pero cuando Damon cumplió cinco cambió el piano por la guitarra, aunque no abandonó las clases de piano, ya que le encantaba tocar y más aún si era en compañía de su madre. Damon Salvatore siempre había sido un niño muy alegre y encantador, pero el día en que Ann murió todo cambió, Damon se encerró en sí mismo y se refugió en la música. Con solo siete años, Damon fue testigo de la muerte de su madre, y aquella noche de verano, le prometió a ella y a sí mismo que siempre lucharía por su sueño.

Desde entonces Damon apenas hablaba con nadie, su padre lo llevo a varios psicólogos pero la situación no mejoraba. Damon pasaba los días encerrado es su habitación, salía para comer o para tocar el piano cuando la casa estaba vacía.

Cansado de que las cosas no mejorasen, y de que la relación con su hijo fuese cada vez peor con el paso de los años, Giuseppe decidió internar a Damon en un prestigioso colegio. Damon solía volver a casa de vez en cuando, pero la relación con su padre se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, lo que hizo que Damon cada vez tuviese menos ganas de volver a casa durante las vacaciones.

Durante su estancia en el internado Damon se hizo muy amigo de su compañero de habitación, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico, por lo que tuvo que mudarse a vivir con sus abuelos, dos ancianos muy simpáticos que querían lo mejor para su nieto, por eso lo internaron en el colegio más prestigioso de todo el estado. Ric compartía la misma pasión por la música que tenía Damon, y al igual que él, había perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida, por lo que enseguida se hicieron buenos amigos, y Damon poco a poco y a través de la música se fue abriendo a Ric y fue recuperando parte de aquel niño alegre y encantador, pero sólo se mostraba así en presencia de sus amigos, aunque Ric era el que mejor le conocía, también tenía muy buena relación con Klaus, un joven rubio de ojos azules proveniente de una familia rica.

Los tres amigos compartían su afición por la música, eso fue lo que les llevo a unirse en un principio, eso y que los tres habían perdido a sus padres siendo pequeños. En el caso de Ric había perdido a ambos padres. Por otra parte Klaus había perdido a su madre, una noche al salir de unos de sus conciertos fue atacada, las heridas que le habían causada eran muy graves por lo que murió unas horas después de ser ingresada en el hospital. Su padre, Michael, se tomó la justicia por su mano, y asesinó a los atacantes de su mujer, siendo condenado a cadena perpetua. Así que tanto él como su hermano pequeño Kol, vivían ahora en el internado.

Damon y Klaus se conocieron en la consulta del psicólogo del colegio, ninguno de los dos avanzaba ni progresaba, Damon seguía cerrándose a la gente y hablando lo justo, con el único que compartía una relación normal era con su compañero Ric. Klaus acudía al psicólogo porque desde lo ocurrido con sus padres se había vuelto un niño muy agresivo, además al igual que Damon no quería relacionarse con nadie. Por lo que, al psicólogo del colegio le pareció buena idea hacer las sesiones conjuntas con los dos niños. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo y viendo que tenían muchas cosas en común, por lo que se hicieron buenos amigos.

Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron inseparables, los demás jóvenes del internado les llamaban the crows, porque siempre iban de negro o de oscuro y no se mezclaban con los demás. Sólo de vez en cuando Kol, el hermano pequeño de Klaus, se unía a ellos, aunque tenía su propio grupo de amigos, pero le gustaba estar con ellos, sobre todo cuando iban a la sala de música a tocar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Nota: Lo que está en cursiva es lo que ocurrió el primer verano y es lo que hacen los chicos el primer día cada vez que vuelven.**

**Junio de 2012.**

Como cada verano desde que cumplieron 17 años, Damon, Ric, y Klaus se iban a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de la playa de la familia Mikelson. La casa tenía tres plantas, un jardín trasero con piscina y un jardín delantero más pequeño, desde el cuál se podía ver el mar. También cuenta con un gran garaje en el que caben tres coches y aún queda espacio suficiente para guardar un par de motos. La casa era de color blanco, con adornos de madera y grandes ventanales en la fachada principal de la planta baja, mientras que en las otras dos plantas las ventanas eran algo más pequeñas. El interior de la casa también era de color blanco, para tener mayor luminosidad, una gran escalera de madera situada en el centro de la casa une las tres plantas. Tanto la decoración como la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera antigua, combinada con algún toque moderno, lo que hacía que la casa fuese muy acogedora. En la planta baja se encuentra un enorme salón, en el ala este de la casa, con dos sofás de seis plazas cada uno en el centro de la habitación, enfrente la tele y el equipo de música, en la parte opuesta hay un piano negro que resalta con el blanco de la pared, en la parte izquierda una gran estantería, y en la parte derecha un mini bar, al fondo del salón, un estudio de música insonorizado, y un pequeño despacho. En el ala oeste de la casa está la cocina que da al jardín trasero, y un pequeño baño. En la primera planta hay cuatro habitaciones, con baño propio, y siguen el mismo estilo de la planta, la última planta cuenta con tres habitaciones más y un ático.

En el jardín trasero desayunaban tranquilamente Damon y Ric, el verano acababa de empezar, pero estaba siendo muy caluroso, aunque las temperaturas bajaban algo durante la noche, Llevaban dos días en la casa y ya habían terminado de organizarlas cosas y comprar lo necesario para su estancia. Como siempre hacían en su ritual año tras año, el tercer día lo pasaban en la playa, disfrutando del sol y relajándose, ya que aunque estuviesen de vacaciones, estos meses que pasaban en la casa los dedicaban a ensañar y componer nuevas canciones, además de preparar las actuaciones que realizaban en los pueblos de alrededor durante las fiestas.

– Buenos días, se te han pegado las sabanas eeh. – Le dice Damon en tono burlón.

– Cállate anda, estaba reventado. – Contesta aun algo adormilado e intentando pasar de las bromas mañaneras de su amigo. – ¿Queda café?

– Si, siéntate, que te pongo una taza – contesta Ric mientras le sirve el café.

– Gracias.

– Daros prisa en desayunar que tenemos que ir a la playa, voy a ir preparando las cosas y os espero fuera.

– Ni que nos costase media hora ir a la playa, que la tenemos a cuatro pasos, Ric. – Sin hacerle caso se dirige hacia dentro de la casa desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la playa, con las toallas al hombro, comentando los planes del día y gastándose bromas los unos a los otros. La playa estaba bastante llena de gente aunque aún fuese temprano, lo que indicaba que sería un día movidito de gente yendo y viniendo, por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a la zona de la cala, ya que ahí solía haber más espacio debido a que la gente prefería la otra zona de la playa dónde estaban los chiringuitos. Además era su sitio preferido y formaba parte del ritual que los chicos tenían para el primer día de playa.

– Bien, todo listo, vamos al agua. Tonto el último – recordando viejos tiempos Ric echó a correr hacia la orilla.

–Eh capullo, no hagas trampas. Siempre igual, claro como sabe que no puede ganar. – Damon se giró y vio a Klaus muy concentrado mirando a una joven rubia de pelo largo y rizado, tumbada en la toalla mientras el sol se reflejaba en las gotas de agua que aún quedaban en su cuerpo. – Espabila tío, que se te cae la baba. – Dándole un golpe en el hombro y riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo echó a correr para pillar a Ric.

– Idiota. Eh esperarme – grito a la vez que echaba a correr igual que habían hecho anteriormente sus dos amigos. Cuando llegó a la orilla Damon y Ric estaban discutiendo por quién había ganado, Damon reprochaba a Ric que había hecho trampas, y Ric se reía de su amigo. Ambos empezaron a reír, cuando vieron a Klaus que se acercaba.

– ¿Ya habéis terminado la pelea parejita? – Les dijo riendo cuando llego a su lado.

– Bien a la de tres, ¿Estáis listos? – pregunto Damon, mirando primero a su derecha dónde estaba Ric y luego a su izquierda hacia Klaus, ambos asintieron. – Una, dos y tres.

Los tres chicos comenzaron su carrera de nuevo y se zambulleron en el agua. Como cada año y como parte de su ritual de llegada al pueblo, el primer día de playa los tres amigos se metían a la vez en el agua. Una costumbre que cogieron durante el primer verano que pasaron en la casa, aquel verano fue especial, fue el verano en el que empezaron a cumplir su sueño y formaron oficialmente el grupo, "The Crows", como decidieron llamarse, ya que ese fue el nombre que sus compañeros de internado les habían puesto años atrás y a través de él se identificaban con todo lo que habían pasado y superado juntos.

_En ese verano el primer día que pudieron bajar a la playa fue el tercer día de su llegada, como había mucha gente se fueron hacia la cala que era dónde había más espacio, una vez acomodadas las toallas hicieron una carrera hasta la orilla donde los tres se pararon y se zambulleron en el agua a la vez. Después del baño fueron al chiringuito de Bobi, ya que según ellos era el único que ponía buena música y no las típicas canciones de verano, a tomarse unas cervezas y comer algo. Por la tarde se juntaron con los jóvenes del pueblo para jugar un partido de fútbol, en el equipo negro estaban: Damon, Ric, Klaus, Trevor y Luke; y en el equipo rojo: Jack, John, Eric, Scott y Willy. Aunque perdieron el partido pasaron un buen rato y se fueron todos juntos de nuevo al agua, persiguiéndose y haciéndose aguadillas, durante el resto de la tarde. Los chicos del pueblo les dijeron que esa noche había una fiesta en la playa por lo que después de cenar y prepararse decidieron volver a la playa y disfrutar del resto de la noche. Fue entonces cuando vieron un cartel en el que ponía que se buscaba un grupo para tocar dentro de una semana en la plaza del pueblo con motivo del fin de las fiestas, al ver el cartel los tres amigos se miraron y sonrieron._

– _Nos apuntamos, ¿no? – dijeron los tres a la vez por lo que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. _


End file.
